The present invention is in the field of systems, methods, and computer program products for autoconfiguring a cloud instance based on contextual parameters.
In the cloud self-service provisioning process, an instance requester can select a resource, such as a server or desktop image, from an image catalog and provision an instance from the catalog in a given data center or network area. Optionally, the instance requester can also provide explicit configuration information with the request in order to determine the behavior of, or other customization required for, the runtime instance, such as middleware passwords and open TCP/IP port configurations.